


Le Royaume des Ordinaires - Prelude

by TheBlueGeranium



Series: Le Royaume des Ordinaires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueGeranium/pseuds/TheBlueGeranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: étant directement inspiré du début de la saison 9, cette fic est basé sur la nouvelle identité de Castiel et les comportements qui en découleraient.<br/>Etant donné que la saison est en court, il m'est évidemment impossible d'être fidèle à ce que la série nous réserve. De ce fait, ce travail est juché de pures extrapolations.<br/>----<br/>Cette partie sert de Prélude. L'histoire s'y installe avant d'être continuée dans "Le Royaume des Ordinaires". Cette dernière sera scindée en plusieurs chapitres.</p>
<p>This part is a Prelude. The story settles down here before being continued in "Le Royaume des Ordinaires" which will be divided into several chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Royaume des Ordinaires - Prelude

La pièce était calme. A part les machines et leur faibles cliquetis, aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Il pouvait juste entendre chaque goutte d'eau qui perlait le long du robinet et venait s'écraser sur la surface lisse de l'évier, le froissement des draps de Sam lorsqu'il bougeait dans son sommeil ainsi que sa propre respiration. Le silence ici avait quelque chose d'implaccable que les autres aurait pu trouver angoissant, de lourd et d'oppressant. Pourtant, à ses yeux, le bunker était ce monde à part dont il avait toujours rêvé, un chez-soi que rien, même pas la noirceur la plus épaisse ne pouvait pénétrer, un cocon protecteur dans lequel on pouvait se replier quand on le voulait. Eviter toute cette merde de temps à autre et se laisser aller.  
Mais dernièrement, le chemin avait été long, trop long. Depuis l'affaire sur le site contaminé, Abaddon, la crise existentielle de Kévin et Sam qui prenait des allures de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde façon céleste, Dean avait de plus en plus de mal gérer le mal-aise, les blessures physiques , la constante inquiétude qui le rongeait. Cela faisait des années qu'il se sentait obligé de se couper en quatres, de paraître imperturbable, de toujours tout avoir sous contrôle. Parce que c'était comme ça, on dérogeait pas à la règle. 

Chaque fois c'était pareil, le même scénario chaque soir qui se répétait: il se sentait crever de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir. Mais une fois allongé, la peur reprenait ses droits. Souvent, le réveil annonçait 4h du matin lorsqu'il finissait par s'endormir, lourdement, sans que ses craintes ne se soient tout à fait estompées.  
Et cette nuit-ci était particulièrement difficile, à tout le bordel initial venait se greffer une autre crainte, bien enfouie et rageusement gardée. Surtout, ne pas poser de mots dessus, être certain que ça ne se ressente pas. Encore une fois, ce qui importait c'était de ne pas perdre la face, même si l'anxiété devenait à peine supportable. A l'angoisse de ne pas savoir s'ajoutait le sentiment d'impuissance. Un sale cocktail molotov balancé dans son esprit en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était clair maintenant, il voulait _le_ retrouver. Puisqu'il était impossible de le prier, puisqu'il ne répondrait plus, puisque l'humanité l'avait bouffé tout entier, Castiel était devenu plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ça, Dean ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Il était cette force invincible, une arme des cieux conçue pour survivre et protéger. Même s'il était capricieux et insaisissable, Cas' avait toujours été là au final. Il avait veillé sur lui et Dean se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de tout ce que l'ange avait fait pour lui. La culpabilité faisait son grand come-back et il était 5h du matin.  
 _"Record battu, mec..."_

* * *

 

 9h. Ca avait été une nuit sans rêve, agitée, quelques heures de sommeil tout au plus et un réveil étrange. Dean aurait juré entendre un souffle, un bruit qui émanait des murs de sa chambre, bref et étouffé.... Le même bruit que produisait les ailes de Cas'. Un son doux et furtif. Elles avaient beau être invisibles ou ne se manifester que quand l'ange mutait en une sorte une bombe atomique, Dean pouvait presque sentir la chaleur et le contact lisse des plumes quand Cas débarquait dans une pièce. Ca ne manquait jamais, déstabilisant à chaque fois.  
L'écho de ce battement d'ailes résonnait encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre. Complètement confus et encore assomé, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle principale. Sam était déjà debout, frais, avec son habituel tronche de mec bien réveillé et parfaitement dispo.  
\- Hey, bien dormi?  
-...  
Le regard rempli de "Tu te fous de ma gueule?" que lui Dean lui lança suffisait à lui seul comme réponse.  
\- Ouais, on va faire comme si j'avais rien demandé.  
Il fit glissé sur la table une tasse de café que Dean avala d'une traite avant de s'en reservir un peu plus. Les yeux dans le vague, il hésitait. Il hésitait à en parler, parce que c'était risquer de se mettre en route pour quelque chose d'autre que la chasse et laisser de côté ce qui compte habituellement. C'était faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ouvertement; s'inquiéter pour Castiel.  
\- Dean? Ca va?  
\- Hm? ouais ouais, ça va, j'suis juste fatigué, c'est tout.  
\- T'arrête pas de dire ça, mais je le vois bien, t'es tourmenté, y'a quelque chose qui va pas.  
Il insistait et ça le rendait dingue quand il forçait le truc comme ça, mais ça lui donnait une excuse pour cracher le morceau:  
\- Mec, tu vas me prendre pour un taré mais ce matin..Bordel, ce matin j'ai entendu Cas. J'ai entendu ce truc qu'il fait avec ses ailes, quand il débarque de nulle part. C'était comme si il était là j'ai...  
\- Dean...Tu sais bien que Cas est-  
\- Je sais ce qu'il est putain! Il est humain et il est tout seul! Il est paumé au milieu de nulle part et nous, on est encore en train d'en discuter alors qu'on devrait se magner et retourner tout le Colorado pour le retrouver!  
Il avait lâché ça en serrant les dents, pour s'empêcher de gueuler. A voix basse, il avait balancé sa rage, parce que tout était en train de s'accumuler et que ça faisait un sacré paquet de trucs à encaisser mais il ne voulait pas que ça déborde sur Sam, pas encore.  
\- Sammy, j'suis exténué...  
C'était comme une confession, comme une excuse pour s'être délester d'un poids. Son corps semblait soudainement fragile, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur était cassé. La résistance qui avait lâché et les remparts qui s'effrondraient.  
\- On va trouver une solution, d'accord? On va le retrouver. Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'il va bien...  
Sam était resté calme, sa respiration semblait avoir légèrement accéléré mais son visage exprimait un espèce de respect. Résigné mais heureux de se partager le sale boulot.  



End file.
